Vita - Chapter 6: War - Part 3
Part 3: Kill or be Killed (Travis) The wolf and the eagle snored, Travis having his blankets over him while Valencia simply sat on the armchair, her head tilted to the side, the TV now just displaying images of some random TV series. The TV woke up Travis as something ugly had happened in it, as someone had apparently just been shot and was moaning in the ground in pain. Travis shook his head and yawned, stretching himself before standing up with minor difficulties and lazily walking to the TV, turning it off, the room around him being consumed by the darkness again. Travis sat back down on the couch, rubbing his eyes as he laid back down on it, staring at the dark ceiling above him. Great. He was not feeling sleepy now and his stomach growled. Travis sighed and stood back up again and headed towards the kitchen, feeling like grabbing whatever he saw first, eating it and going back to his slumber. As he opened the fridge and looked inside it, at the eggs, the bread, the beer cans, the cheese, the ham and whatever else could fit in it, a shadow being caused the moonlight passed over him, starling and prompting him to look at the window's direction. Nothing to see outside but the wooden fence and the neighbor's house. Travis shook his head, "...Must've been some bird." Upon looking back at the fridge, Travis noticed something. An easter egg, inside a small bowl It was July but there was still an easter egg there, "The hell...they're still keeping easter eggs?" The chocolate covered egg was split in half and had some pieces of it bit off already, "...Well, don't mind if I do..." The wolf grabbed hold of the egg and attempted to a snap a part of it off. The way it was frozen, however, made it difficult. Travis forced and pressed on it, until the egg finally snapped. However, the sound Travis heard was not the sound he was expecting to listen from a frozen chocolate egg breaking. They don't sound like a window breaking and they don't sound like a woman shrieking. It sounded like it came from the living room. Travis quickly let go of the egg and ran out of the kitchen, going back to the living room to find Valencia standing up from her arm chair and looking at the window, both of her hands on her mouth, looking at the window that just broke next to the front door. A brick could be seen among the shattered glass. Travis walked to it and bent over to pick it up, examining it. He saw something written under it. "YOURE NOT SAFE" it said. Whoever wrote it had to improve on their grammar. Travis shivered in fear, "Oh no...no, no, no, no, no..." He said to himself shaking his head before dropping the brick, it merely missing by only inches his right foot. "W-What is it? What is it?!" Val shouted, "What the hell is going on?!" "We need to leave. They're onto us!" "Who?!" "The Clockers! We need to go!" He walked as fast as he could to the eagle, leaning on the couch, "Go upstairs, get Julia and let's go!" The eagle turned around and dashed upstairs. Travis tumbled back to the kitchen, opening the drawers and getting a knife in case self defense would be necessary. He returned to the living room wielding it, flipping on the light switch as he could hear footsteps from above. Both girls descend downstairs, Julia carrying an object in her hands that caught Travis's attention. A pistol. "Julia...?" He said looking at it. "What the fuck is going on?!" He looked up to her, "Er...the Clockers. They're onto us." "FUCK!" The bomb she just dropped was the loudest Travis would ever hear from her, "Where are they?! I wanna kill every single last one-" "Julia, please calm down!" Valencia said putting a hand on her shoulder, not calming her down one bit, if not fueling her fury. "Our lives are in danger and you want me to calm down?!" The moment she said that, bangs could be heard on the front door. Travis backed away, going behind Julia as she pointed her gun at it, the eagle shrieking and running to the kitchen, screaming. "Julia, are you sure you can-" "SHUT UP, I know what I'm doing!" She yelled. The moment she said that, the front door bust open with a kick, followed by two Clockers running in wielding machetes. Julia tensed up, and on instinct, she fired. The bullet hit one of them in the chest, grazing his heart. He fell limp on the ground, letting out a blood curling scream, making Julia stand still, her face frozen in an expression that not even the most shell shocked soldier could give. The handgun dropped from her hands, hitting the ground as she looked at her own hands keeping the same expression. Travis went ahead and picked it up, aiming it towards the doorway with both of his hands. They were shaking, both in pain and from the tension. Travis just kept waiting for the guy to return. He did. He rolled in, caughting Travis off guard and aiming at the wolf and firing. The bullet grazed his cheek as Travis returned fire in instinct, falling on the floor because of his weak legs, but managing to kill the guy who shot at him, his body falling next to his partner's, who was now deceased. He picked himself up and looked at Julia, now sitting against the wall, covering her ears with her fingers, looking down and crying. He crouched next to her, "Hey...hey, it's over with." He said, panting, "Julia, come on, we need to go." The poor thing was traumatized. She just had shot someone. She had saw people die right in front of her and get blown to pieces...but commiting a homicide herself, taking another's life...it was too much for her. Travis, not wanting to wait, grabbed her and pulled her up, causing her to start crying on her chest. Hard. Completely breaking down into tears. As Travis sighed and pressed the owl against his chest, trying to comfort her, he yelled out for Valencia, "VAL! Where are you?!" The eagle poked her head out of the door, "A-Are we dead?" "Not yet. We need to go. And I mean, right fucking now!" He tried to let go of Julia, "Julia?" But the owl kept grappling onto him. She wouldn't let go, "...Christ..." "W-Was she shot?!" "No, she just won't let go!" He yelled, "Julia!" He shook her. The owl finally started to back away, the feathers on her face absolutely soaked in tears. "I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry..." "Julia, you did the right thing-" "I MURDERED SOMEBODY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "And we're going to get murdered if we don't go, Julia! It's kill or be killed!" He panted, "Please!" "..." Julia kept on crying onto the palm of her hands. Travis shook his head, not feeling like dealing with that kind of thing at that moment. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car, Valencia following close behind, holding a small knife on her hands. Travis tried to open the car's back door, "Locked!" Valencia quickly pulled the keys from her back pocket, dropping the knife as she searched and found the right key, opening the back door. Travis pushed Julia in and closed the door, the owl looking around from inside the car as she shook in anxiety. Then, Val got in the driver's seat and Travis got in the passenger side. All three of them hauling ass out of there, already having hopes that they escaped the Clockers. They were wrong. They fell right into their plan B. Another car gave chase to them and rammed them off the road, the vehicle crashing against a tree as it parked to its right. Val was immediatelly the first one to come out, drop on her knees and beg for mercy. The Clockers that came out went to her and kicked her in the face, knocking the woman out and dragged her to their car. The moment that happened, Travis acted. He quickly shifted to the driver's side of the car as the Clockers pulled the eagle to their car and pulled back the gear stick, stepping on the gas as the car reversed out of there, the Clockers cursing and two of them pulling their guns out to shoot at it, but no such luck hitting the wolf driving it. He drove out of there as fast as he could, taking a look behind himself to see Julia curled up on the back seat, her arms covering her head and her knees about her head level, the poor avian shrieking and breaking down into tears. Travis did not stop driving for about 30 minutes, until the car's final drops of gas put an end to the ride. They were in Chinatown. Travis let go of the steering wheel, his head laying back against the seat, his eyes closed as his head raised up towards the ceiling, panting. He, then, punched the steering wheel, "FUCK!" "S-She's gone....s-she's g-gone..." Julia kept saying on the back seat, "We left her b-behind...she's dead...dead!" "SHUT UP!" Travis yelled, looking behind himself, "JUST. SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND...OKAY?!" "..." The poor owl looked at him, teary eyed. "..." Travis panted, "...Sorry...but please...just stay quiet..." He asked, "...She's probably still alive...for now..." Travis laid his head on the steering wheel, "...Oh my god..." "This is all Jacob's fault..." "I SAID SHUT UP!" "..." The eagle started to sob. ... (Jacob) Jacob didn't feel like drinking all of his bottle. After a while in that club, Tarnell passed out on the counter, drunk, which was the moment Jacob took to leave it. He walked out of it with both of his fingers in ears from all the loud music, much to his surprise, to see Matt outside, still wearing his bartender attire, watching the coyote walk out, "...What are you doing out here?" "I occasionally come out here for a quick smoke, a 3 minute one, I always do this when people are too busy watching that girl dance" He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Want one?" "Sure..." He shrugged. Matt handed him a cigarette and lit it for him before lighting his own. "...So...how are you...?" "..." Jacob blew smoke out of his mouth, "...Me...? I wish I was dead." "...Jeez...why?" He looked to the coyote, blinking. "..." He sighed, "...Travis is pissed at me. Julia is pissed at me...I have nothing left. Not even a home." "Well...what about that guy? The wolf?" "He's just an annoying fuck..." Jacob blinked twice, sighing, shaking his head, "...Can I tell you a secret? I don't give a shit anymore...the people I always found the most important hate me for it anyway." "...Yeeeessss...?" "I'm with the Jokers and the Alphas. That's how I ended up in that place anyway when I rescued you." "Ah...I'm...yeah, considering how shitty everything is in this town, you...I think you made a somewhat understandable choice. After all, if you guys take over the Clockers..." "Yeah..." "...Hey, how did you lose your eye?" "...Why suddenly so curious about it?" "...I dunno. Some girls inside were commenting about it. They looked pretty...I dunno, cheery about it? I saw them whispering to each other while looking at you." "I'm...not into women." "..." Matt conceringly raised an eyebrow, "...Oh?" "Yeah...laugh and insult me all you want, I don't care. The more shit I get, the better. One day, I'll probably just shoot myself when having flashbacks from all of this..." "Dude, I...I..." He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, "I gotta go inside. See ya!" He ran back inside the club. "...Fuck..." He shook his head, sighing, "...I need to keep my mouth shut about this...I..." His chest started to hurt inside, as he felt something in his throat, "I..." He dropped the cigarette, "WHY?! WHY?!" He yelled out in the air and kicked the garbage bin next to him, spilling the trash all over the pavement as he stormed away, his eyes tearing up. In little time, Jacob was sitting against a wall outside a store, his paws on his face as he soaked his fur with tears. After much sobbing, he put one paw on his knee as the other went inside his jacket, pulling his gun out, "...What else is there to live for...? What am I even fighting for even? Money...? For what?" ''The thoughts wouldn't stop. They taunted him, they yelled at him. The coyote put the gun on his head, hyperventilating before pulling the trigger. Nothing happened, the safety was on, saving him. He put the gun down next to him and grasped onto his hair with his paws, crying more, soaking his pants with tears. There he stayed until he fell asleep. '''End of Part 3.' This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Synth Category:Furry Stuff